


She'll never know your story like I do

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Best Friends, Drug Use, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Kittens, Multi, Other, Some Fluff, Window Talk, You Belong with Me, controlling relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Newt and Tina live next door to each other and have long chats most nights. They're best friends but, both want something a little more. Until Newt gets into a new relationship with Leta Lestrange and Tina can't help but, feel slightly jealous. Leta isn't good enough for Newt, she's controlling and uses him, making him think that's what love is, while also getting him addicted to certain things that he shouldn't be addicted to. Tina is always there to be his shoulder to cry on and wants Newt to know how she feels about him.





	1. Chapter 1

The Scamander’s and the Goldstein’s had lived next door to each other for years and they were all quite close. Newt regularly went out to town or to see a movie with Tina and sometimes Queenie would tag along as well. Theseus never normally went out with them all, too focused on his own social status at school and his high school football career. Of course, Newt didn’t really have too much of a problem with that, his brother hadn’t been the best growing up, causing Newt to break his leg once and almost pushing him off a roof. Still, the boys would look out for each other if they needed to and Theseus had often teased that Newt had a crush on Tina with the amount of time the two spent together, however Newt always insisted that him and Tina were just friends. That they would only be friends. Tina got the same torment from Queenie, constantly trying to get Tina to make an admission when Tina always denied it. She couldn’t help that her and Newt’s windows faced each other so that they would sometimes just sit and talk into early hours of the morning. She couldn’t help that her and Newt had a closer bond than she had with anyone else.

There was one night where Tina was sat by her window, reading a book, and making notes until she heard some movement from the window opposite. Looking up from the book, she let her gaze settle on Newt who seemed to be hiding something underneath his coat. A smile played at her lips as she watched him do what seemed like some sort of elaborate dance, trying to not only close his bedroom door but, keep whatever it was under his coat to stop moving as well. It wasn’t until after at least a minute that Newt noticed Tina looking over, and came over to the window to open it up to speak.

“Before you say anything Teen, I just have to ask you not to let my parents know that I’m doing this,” Newt asked her with a small, lopsided smile.

“What have you done now?” Tina rolled her eyes slightly, knowing that Newt was always up to something that might have been slightly against the rules. It was just how he worked and the sort of thing that she had grown used to with him. Newt smiled slightly and reached inside his coat, pulling out a small, smoky black kitten with the lopsided smile still on his face.

“You know your parents are going to find out sooner or, later right?” Tina smiled softly at him, fighting back an eye roll. The amount of times she had heard Newt talk about every single animal that he could think so was too many to count. They had both had countless conversations about their future and what job paths that they wanted to go down and Newt seemed set on working with animals, perhaps a zoologist. Tina on the other hand wanted to enter the world of criminology or law, she had wanted to do police work and she had had countless times where Newt had decided to do something against the rules and she would simply pretend that she hadn’t seen it.

“Yes well, they’ll love him by then and they won’t have any choice but, to let me keep little Pickett,” he grinned, tickling the kitten underneath it’s chin.

“Newt, you can’t name it. Otherwise you’re going to get attached to it,” Tina sighed slightly but, she couldn’t help but smile at him anyway.

“He was being bullied by the other kittens and he kind of attached himself to me and then wouldn’t let go,” he pointed out with a slight shrug and kept his eyes on the kitten in his hand. Tina shook her head again, knowing that there wasn’t really anything that she could say to him that would convince him to give up the kitten. Besides it was a quite sweet kitten and she had always enjoyed hearing Newt talk about all sorts of different animals and what they ate, their natural habitat and even sometimes how he didn’t exactly agree with zoos. He just didn’t like all of them being locked up and miserable but, then he saw a positive with zoos being able to rescue endangered creatures. Still, Tina knew that if she wanted to hang out with him it was much better to invite him over to watch a nature documentary than to go out and walk around a zoo.

“Anyway, I should leave you to get back to your book, you look like you’re doing something important,” he told her.

“I was just making notes. It’s nothing that important if you wanted to still talk or if you had any work that you needed some help with,” she suggested with a slight shrug.

“You make it sound like I don’t actually do any work Tina,” he commented and sat by his window, Pickett curled up in his lap and falling asleep. Tina simply raised an eyebrow in reply, knowing fully well that he hardly ever worked and somehow still managed to pass his exams and stay in school. Something that she couldn’t quite fathom. Maybe it was just the fact that he was so likeable, even if he did mostly keep to himself. Tina knew that he had told her about his dreams, his secrets, fears and even sometimes his favourite songs or books. It was the little things like that, that made her like Newt. She had even opened up to him sometimes and she had never really opened up to anyone before. Not even Queenie. Her and Newt would drive one of their parent’s cars and drive out somewhere in the middle of the night and just talk. They’d sit outside, looking up at the stars, just the two of them and talk. It was a special bond and they both hoped that nothing could get in the way of that. If they couldn’t get out of their houses, then they would just sit in their windows and talk to each other until the early hours of the morning. Just the two of them and that was what they both liked. It was the way that they wanted to keep things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party at the Scamanders and Newt has his very first kiss

Being the younger brother of the school’s football star wasn’t always easy. Newt was expected to go to every game, even when he didn’t exactly have an interest in football at all. The only benefit was the fact that Tina always agreed to go with the games to him and they would both sit and make some sort of commentary about the players, the cheerleader squad or anyone else. Not in a bad way, they’d just make a few jokes here and there to pass the time and remember to cheer when everyone else did.

On that game, it was an important one. Something to do with if they won this game then they would win the championship or something, Newt didn’t really listen when Theseus was speaking about that sort of thing. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his brother, him and Theseus were just two completely different people. Theseus was all about popularity and sport, while Newt preferred to stay in the shadows and look after any animal that he came across. Newt and Tina took their seats on the bleachers, with a box of nachos that were supposed to be for them to share but, Newt knew that Tina was going to steal most likely most of them for herself. From what Newt, could tell his brother’s team were the ones that were winning so he cheered along with everyone else as best that he could. He never really was one to make too much noise so it was mostly him and Tina uttering small cheers but, not loud enough to be heard over the crowds of girls that seemed to love Theseus for a reason Newt would never quite understand, and any other person that thought that people should have some more school spirit.

As soon as the game was over Newt let out a sigh of relief. His brother’s team had won and Newt felt at peace. Until he heard the five words that he had no idea would throw him into a world that would change his life.

“Victor party at my place!” Theseus called out to everyone, and suddenly there was everyone taking out their phones and texting just about everyone in their contacts to make sure that it was all spread around.

“I’m guessing that your parents aren’t home tonight then,” Tina mentioned to Newt who shook his head in return.

“Will you and Queenie come so that I have at least some people that I can talk to?” Newt turned to her with a small smile. “Otherwise I think I’m going to go insane, and I kind of don’t want to leave the house because I don’t want to think that anyone in the school will use my bedroom for-,” he didn’t finish his sentence but, Tina knew what he meant anyway.

“We’ll be there. Promise,” she nudged him gently and stood up. “Better get back now though and prepare for what we both know is going to be Hell. You better make sure that Pickett is kept away somewhere safely,” she added.

Newt nodded with a small smile, and started walking back with Tina. They normally did walk everywhere together if there was no access to a car. It had become tradition and they often walked into town together or down to the nearby park just so that they could get out of their houses and talk to each other.

They parted ways once they got to their houses, Tina to go and get ready for the party and to let Queenie know that it was happening and Newt to try and help Theseus prepare food, drinks, and everything else so that people would enjoy themselves.

“Can you just tell people to not go in my room?” Newt asked his brother with a sigh.

“Why not? What have you got hiding in there baby bro?” Theseus grinned slightly, used to teasing Newt about basically everything.

“Nothing and I’m not a baby Theseus! I just don’t want people that I’ve never met having sex in my room!”

“Saving it for you and Tina eh?”

“Theseus!” Newt’s eyes went wide and his face flushed red, before he resorted to hiding his head in his hands and went up to hide in his room with Pickett before the party started and was in full swing.

 

The world Newt entered was very different to the one that he was used to. There were teenagers everywhere drinking and laughing with each other, couples sat in corners either very close or some even sitting in each other’s laps and unable to detach their lips. He kept an eye out for Tina but, evidentially hadn’t spotted her yet so he just stayed in the kitchen by the drinks table and tried to keep out of the way of everyone. That was until a girl across the room had spotted him and made her way over, heels clicking across the tiled floor and skirt as short as she could have gotten away with.

The dark-haired girl came over to Newt, bottle of cider in her hand and leaned against the counter just next to him and Newt was thrown into a shock. He wasn’t exactly sure what he could say to this girl and why she had even come over to him. He did recognise her as being Cheer Captain though. Not the sort of girl that usually associated with Newt.

“You’re Newt, right?” she asked him, eyebrow quirking up slightly.

“Yes. That’s me,” he answered, looking to her with a slight smile on his face.

“I’m Leta. What you doing over here by yourself?” she shifted slightly closer to him.

“Oh. I’m waiting for one of my friends to show up, so I thought I would just try and stay out of everybody’s way.”

“I wouldn’t stay out of everybody’s way if I had a face like yours.”

“I’m sorry?” Newt’s eyes widened slightly and he almost choked on his drink.

“I’m trying to flirt,” Leta rolled her eyes slightly. “Are you like this with every girl?”

“I don’t really talk to many girls. I only know two and they’re both friends.”

“Hmm, good,” Leta grinned at him before taking a swig from her bottle.

 

At the Goldstein’s, Tina was trying to figure out exactly what was best to wear. She had no idea if she wanted to go with something simple like a shirt and jeans, or if she should wear a dress for once, and her sister really wasn’t helping all that much.

“Teenie, Newt likes you for who you are. He wouldn’t care if you showed up wearing just a towel,” Queenie pointed out with a smirk playing at her lips.

“Shut up Queenie, I don’t like him like that and he doesn’t like me like that,” Tina answered with an eye roll and pulled on a simple shirt. To Hell with the dress, Tina hated the things anyway and would only wear one if she was forced into it.

“I see the way that you two look at each other. Plus, I’m your sister so, I can read your mind most of the time,” she smiled at her older sister with a small giggle. “This could be like one of them teen movies where you and Newt go up and hide in his bedroom from everyone else and end up making out.”

“I am not going to make out with Newt Scamander,” Tina shook her head and tried to fight the blush that was taking over her face.

“You’re blushing Teen,” Queenie grinned and shrugged a little. “I’m just saying I think you should let him know how you feel. I know that you like him,” she added and walked off to her own room to get ready for the party herself.

The sisters arrived together and Queenie quickly left Tina by herself, mostly for Tina to go and find Newt and have a chat with him. She had grown bored of seeing the two of them tiptoe around each other and deny that they had feelings for each other, when she knew fully well that there were countless times that Tina had imagined what it would be like to be with Newt and what it would be like to maybe be more than friends.

Tina took a deep breath and scanned the living room, looking around for Newt and when she didn’t see him in there, she took a guess that he was probably in his bedroom, hiding away from everyone else.

Avoiding everyone else, Tina clambered up the stairs past the drunk teenagers that were sitting on them and talking about the universe and other things that sounded far too deep for Tina to stop and listen to. She opened the door to Newt’s room, and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She frowned when she found out that it was empty, all except Pickett who was curled up on Newt’s bed, lifting his head and letting out a soft ‘mew’ when he saw the girl.

“Hey Pick, where’s Newt?” she asked the kitten as if Pickett could answer her.  “He downstairs somewhere?” she asked again and smiled as Pickett just stretched and batted at Newt’s yellow and black scarf hanging up. “See you later Pick,” she finished and left the room, heading back downstairs.

With a slight sigh, getting a bit impatient with finding Newt, Tina went into the kitchen fully intending on getting a drink. That was until she let her eyes fall onto the drinks counter and instead of seeing a selection of drinks, she had just laid eyes on Newt with his lips locked in a kiss with a girl. A girl that wasn’t her. For a minute Tina was in disbelief, this couldn't be Newt. Newt wouldn't just kiss someone that he had never met before, and yet that's what she was looking at. Tina stood for a couple of seconds and before Newt could look up and notice her, she turned and walked away straight to the front door. She walked out, tears starting to well up in her eyes and retreated into her bedroom. For a second she let her eyes linger on her window and over to Newt’s bedroom. Biting down on her lip, she walked over and pulled her curtains so that she didn’t have to see his house and lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters already because I have so many ideas for this fic. Have a heartbroken Tina <3

The day after the party, Tina was woken up by a knocking at the front door which she chose to ignore. Someone else could answer it and save her the embarrassment of coming downstairs after leaving a party within ten minutes of being there. Her eyes opened however when she heard Newt’s voice and his familiar footsteps coming up the stairs and then into her room. Typical Newt, not knocking just came straight in and sat down on the edge of Tina’s bed, looking down at her.

“I didn’t see you at the party last night,” Newt mentioned and Tina immediately got flashbacks to seeing him kissing someone, and her leaving straight away. She couldn’t tell him the truth and confess to the slight jealousy that she felt. He could kiss whomever he wished, he wasn’t her property after all.

“I felt sick,” she lied and sat up, looking towards him. “I didn’t want to infect anyone,” she shrugged slightly.

“Your curtains were closed,” he spoke with a wave of concern in his voice, looking over to her still shut curtains.

“I got dressed and didn’t want anyone looking in. I just forgot to open them again with the sick feeling,” she shrugged slightly. “How was it? The party?”

“Eventful,” he muttered. He was torn between telling her about the kiss and what had happened afterwards, maybe it was just because him and Leta had been drinking but, they had used Newt’s bedroom for exactly what Newt didn’t want people using it for. Of course, when he woke up Leta was gone but had left a note with her number on so Newt assumed that she wanted to see her again.

“Yeah?” Tina raised an eyebrow slightly. She had to at least pretend to be interested in what might have happened to Newt at the party. The party that he wasn’t even looking forward to she added a little bitterly to her head.

“There was this girl there,” Newt started, looking away from Tina so that he didn’t have to watch her reaction. This wasn’t the sort of thing the two normally spoke about. Neither of them had really found anyone attractive and neither of them had really had a crush on anyone before. So, it was new for Newt to be speaking about this sort of thing with Tina. “She came over to me and started talking, and we ended up kissing a bit,” he confessed chewing on his bottom lip.

“Mmhm,” Tina murmured. This wasn’t what she wanted to hear. She only hoped that Newt wasn’t thinking of seeing this girl again, whoever it was. She had no idea why she was even feeling like this. Newt was her friend. He had always been her friend and she had never seen him as anything else. So, why did it feel like someone had stabbed her when she saw him kissing another girl?

“Her name’s Leta,” he added. He wasn’t sure why he was telling Tina all of this. Where was, he supposed to stop? He hadn’t even thought of the fact that if he did start seeing Leta, when would he see Tina? Or would they all see each other together? That was slightly confusing.

“As in the cheer captain girl?” Tina found herself asking. That explained the short skirt and high heels, not that Tina liked to be stereotypical but, there were some people that just went right into the stereotype. She was surprised that Leta wasn’t blonde.  “Isn’t she kind of- I don’t know… not like us?”

“She wouldn’t have spoken to me if she didn’t have some sort of interest,” Newt tried to point out for Tina only to sigh a little. She couldn’t exactly tell her friend to be careful. She didn’t want to interfere in his love life just because of a tiny spurt of jealousy. If he wanted to date Leta then he could and there was nothing that Tina could do about it. Besides, she would still be able to see him. They lived next door to each other, it wasn’t like he was moving halfway across the world and was never going to see her again.

Looking at him, she could see that he seemed pretty smitten with the slight smile on his face and she couldn’t help but, give a small smile. She had always wanted Newt to find someone that would like him for who he was, and she knew that with his kind heart and trusting nature that the girl that he would choose to be with was going to be someone lucky. She knew that he would never do anything to hurt anyone. Not intentionally anyway. Her head tilted to the side slightly, and she looked at him for a while. She had never really looked at him properly before. Her smile only grew when she noticed the freckles that were splattered across his cheeks, the fluffiness of his hair and had his eyes always been that much of a piercing shade of green? Shaking her head clear of those thoughts, she lay back down and put an arm over her eyes. She needed an excuse to get him to leave so that she could clear her head again and not think about him.

“Newt, I still feel kind of sick. I’ll see you later?” she mentioned. That would work. She knew that he wasn’t going to stick around if she was sick, he would want to give her some space to recover and get better.

“Of course. I’ll see you later Tina. I hope that you feel better soon,” he gave her a small smile and stood up, leaving her room, and heading back to his own house, debating whether he should call the number that Leta had left him.

 

 

After a few minutes, Tina heard her door open again and let out a small grunt when she felt Queenie sit on her stomach. She moved her arm from her over eyes and squinted at her younger sister who seemed far too chipper for someone who had been to a party the previous night.

“Didn’t see you much last night Teenie. Didn’t see Newt either, were you two hooking up?” Queenie teased with a giggle but, frowned when Tina didn’t even blush or tell her to go away. The younger Goldstein frowned slightly and shifted so that she was sitting on the bed, so that her sister could sit up again.

“He wasn’t with me,” Tina shrugged a little, gaze down to her light blue duvet. “He was with someone else though,” she added glumly.

“Teenie, I’m sorry. Who was she?” Queenie asked out of concern.

“Leta Lestrange,” Tina answered. “I didn’t even think that Newt liked her. She’s not the type of person that he’d even think about becoming friends with, let alone kissing. I’m surprised you didn’t see them. They seemed to be very attached at the lips by the drinks counter,” she huffed.

“I didn’t see them there when I went into the kitchen,” Queenie mentioned, which was when it dawned on Tina that perhaps kissing was not the only thing that Newt had done that night, and that’s why he was so nervous to tell her anything.

“Oh God…” Tina screwed up her face slightly. It was not the sort of image that she wanted in her head. Especially not when she considered Newt her best friend. She was not jealous. That was what she was telling herself, however Queenie could see that there was something going on and she moved closer, enveloping her into a warm hug.

“Teenie, I’m so sorry. I know how much that he meant to you, but hey, this don’t mean that he’s gonna see her again,” Queenie tried to reassure her sister, rubbing her back gently as Tina let some tears fall, clinging onto the younger Goldstein like a lifeline.

“Newt isn’t the type to kiss girls and not see them again. He’s too much of a good person to ever do that,” Tina let out a shaky sigh. “He’s probably going to see her again and they’re going to be together all the time,” she spoke, voice shaky.

“Maybe she’ll say no to him. You don’t know what’s going to happen Teenie,” Queenie frowned slightly and squeezed her sister’s arms gently. “Talk to him again and then you can see what’s happening in that area of things, but leave it until tomorrow. You don’t want Newt to see you upset about all of this.”

Tina nodded slowly and sniffled. Normally she would never be crying over a boy, and she especially thought that she would never cry about Newt. Why she suddenly didn’t want him to have a girlfriend and wanted him to be kissing her instead was completely beyond her. She had thought that Newt hated Leta. They had both discussed the fact that the cheer squad were full of people that were all up themselves and had nothing better to do with their lives other than try and get popularity, so why Newt had decided to kiss Leta was beyond Tina. She couldn’t bring that up with him though. His happiness had always come first for Tina, and she didn’t want to be selfish and try to take that away from him. Even if it did result in her being miserable and wanting so much more out of what she was given. She moved away from Queenie’s hug and wiped her eyes, letting out a small sigh. There was no point in staying in bed moping all day because her best friend hadn’t kissed her. She still had work to do and things to do, things that for one didn’t involve her thinking about Newt Scamander in any shape or form whatsoever. No. Tina was going to use the day to get some school work done.

 

She was just about done, sitting once again by her window, notebook spread out against her legs and mug of coffee sitting next to her when she noticed movement in the window opposite. Her eyes moved over very briefly and she saw that Newt was alone at least. That was one good sign, but she didn’t engage in any conversation. She simply looked straight back to her notebook and went on with making her notes. It wasn’t until she heard Newt’s cough that she looked up again from her notes and over to him. He had taken to sitting right at the edge of his window ledge, looking straight at her with a smile etched onto his face.

“I can see that you’re making a recovery,” he spoke when her gaze met his.

“Hmm?” Tina forgot for a second that she had told him that she was sick. “Oh, yeah it was just a one day thing I think. Queenie’s made sure that I’m well looked after though,” she pointed out with a small smile. “How was your day?”

“You remember I told you about Leta from last night?”

“Yes,” Tina nodded, faking interest when inside she was screaming.

“She left her number so I called her up and I went to see her today,” he explained.

“Oh.”

“No questions?” he raised an eyebrow slightly, fully expecting Tina to be full of questions. He thought that was what girls normally spoke about when they found out that their friend had been on a date.

“Nothing to ask,” Tina shrugged slightly. “So, she’s your girlfriend? That’s the only thing I can think to ask,” she told him and instantly regretted the tone she had chosen to take when Newt looked slightly bewildered by her abruptness. “Sorry Newt, I’ve been studying a lot so I don’t mean to sound all snappy,” she offered a slight smile.

“It’s quite okay. And to answer your question, yes. I asked her out and she accepted so yes, she’s my girlfriend,” he told her, smile tugging at his lips.

“Well, congratulations. I’m happy for you,” Tina answered, even if what she was saying was a lie. “I can’t wait to meet her.” Another lie.

“Why don’t you and Queenie come out to have lunch with us tomorrow? We can just go to the diner in town if you’d like? We’ll meet her there most likely. She doesn’t live on this street,” Newt suggested.

“Sure. I’d like that,” Tina nodded at him. “Now as much as I would love to keep chatting with you Newt, this revision needs to keep me going. I’ve got a test on Tuesday so I’m getting all the revision that I can in before then.”

“Of course, happy revising Tina,” Newt smiled at her and went to do his own work for once, while also being distracted by Pickett but, that was Newt. And that was what Tina supposed she loved about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks by the way to the people that are reading this <3 
> 
> You make me keep writing more and expect some more jealousy in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward little dinner date between Newt and Leta and Tina and Queenie

“Why do I have to come with you?” Queenie grumbled slightly as Tina dragged her out of the house and towards Newt’s front door. Tina had managed to convince her sister to come out on whatever this was so that they could both meet Leta. Not that Tina was particularly interested in meeting the girl who seemed to have enjoyed sticking her tongue down Newt’s throat. Okay, no. Tina couldn’t think about that now.

“Because I don’t want to be alone with them. I need some sanity,” Tina mentioned and knocked on the door, silencing the conversation about Newt and Leta so that no awkward questions would be asked if they were heard from the other side of the door. However, it was not Newt that answered the door, it was Theseus instead.

“Hey guys. Newt has actually already left, apparently Leta wanted him to come and meet her earlier. So, he said that he’d meet you at the diner. I thought he would have text you or something,” Theseus told them and shrugged slightly, noticing Tina’s frown at the fact that Newt had gone without them.  “Everything alright Tina?”

“I’m fine Theseus. Thank you,” Tina nodded and turned with Queenie to make their way down to the diner. They walked in silence, Queenie knowing that Tina wasn’t exactly in the best of moods. One for the fact that they were meeting the girl that had caused Tina quite a lot of upset recently and two because Newt had ditched them to meet his girlfriend and not told them or even invited them to come with him earlier.

Once they got to the diner, both Tina and Queenie spotted Newt standing outside with Leta, the two of them very close together and it caused Tina to emit a heavy sigh. She plastered on a smile though and strolled over with Queenie, being sure to not let any part of her show that she already didn’t like Leta.

“Tina! Queenie! I’d like you to meet Leta,” Newt smiled at them when he saw them and let his gaze just stay on Leta.

“Hi,” Tina answered a little forcefully but, luckily nobody had noticed it and Leta didn’t even answer, she just gave a nod in reply and followed Newt into the diner. They all took their seats, Newt and Leta next to each other and Queenie and Tina sitting opposite letting a slightly awkward silence encompass them.

“So, Tina, where were you at the party the other night? You must be the friend that Newt was waiting for,” Leta asked softly, eyebrow quirking up slightly as she let her gaze fall on Tina.

“I was sick. I couldn’t make it, otherwise I would have been there,” Tina answered, faking a smile in Leta’s direction. She could tell that the other girl clearly had a hand on Newt’s leg, just from the fact that Leta’s hand seemed to have disappeared under the table and Newt’s hands were very much still on the table. 

“Shame. Although I suppose it came with a benefit, if I’d have seen Newt with another girl then I would have probably never had gone over to him and spoken,” Leta smirked slightly. It was almost as if she was rubbing Tina’s nose in the fact that Newt was interested in someone else. Someone that wasn’t her, but Tina managed to stay civil.

“Yeah, a real benefit,” she muttered slightly and let her gaze fall to the table. This didn’t feel right. If it had just been her and Newt then there would be comfortable conversation, or maybe even some comfortable silence. It would have been better if it was just her, Queenie, and Newt. Anything that didn’t involve Leta. Any situation would work out if Leta hadn’t been at the party and started flirting with Newt.

The four of them sat in silence for a while, ordering food and eating it in silence, sometimes making a little small talk. Mostly just what each of them wanted to do with their lives and when Newt mentioned doing zoology, Tina looked up from the table just to make a note of what Leta’s reaction may be.

“Zoology?” she raised an eyebrow slightly. “Newt, you’re smart enough to do whatever you want, why do you want to work with animals?” she asked and Tina felt an eyebrow raising slightly. That didn’t sound like something that Newt would want to hear from someone.

“Well, I’ve always liked animals. Always had an interest in them, and I’ve actually volunteered a couple of times at animal shelters and things like that. Anything to help out with them all, I don’t particularly like seeing any of them suffering either,” he answered with a small shrug.

“Well, aren’t you sweet?” Leta gave a smile and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Not the reaction that Tina had been hoping for anyway. “Have you always been this sweet towards animals?”

Tina had to fight back a scoff and an eyeroll. Of course, she would say everything that would make Newt smile, she certainly seemed like the type of girl that would just say that sort of thing so that Newt would like her even more. The type of person that Tina really couldn’t get on with. So, Tina decided to stay quiet and just let Newt go on to tell a clearly uninterested Leta about the animals that he had managed to save from the streets. That was until she heard Newt mention her name, and she was broken out of her thought process, looking up towards him.

“Hmm?” she raised an eyebrow slightly.

“I was saying that you want to work in the police force,” Newt repeated.

“Uh, yeah. I’m working a lot to try and get into that area. I’m going to study criminology at college,” Tina answered with a slight shrug. “It’s the only career path that I really want to go down. Something I’ve always been interested in.”

“Wow. That’s quite an ambition,” Leta stated with her eyebrows rising ever so slightly. “I haven’t really decided what I want to do myself. I’ll just have to see where the wind takes me I suppose.”

“Mmhm,” Tina murmured and went back to her food, letting silence take over again until they were all finished. Tina and Queenie paid for their own food, and Tina couldn’t help but, notice that Leta didn’t even make any move to pay for hers, just looked to Newt expectantly and he paid for both of them. Maybe it was just Newt being a gentleman but, Tina would have thought that Leta should have at least offered to pay, even if it ended up with Newt refusing and insisting that he pay himself.

The four of them all stood up and walked to wait outside of the diner. There was a slight awkward moment where they just stood in silence, Tina looking at the floor, Queenie with her eyes fixed on her sister and Newt and Leta just looking to each other.

“Well, it was interesting to meet you Tina and Queenie,” Leta stated.

“Likewise,” Tina answered and looked towards Newt. “We’ll be heading back home then.”

“Yes. I’ll see you later,” Newt spoke, and Tina felt herself sigh just a little. She had been hoping that Newt would at least walk back with her and Queenie. She had hoped that he would have that decency since he had forgotten to tell them that he was leaving early to get to the diner in the first place.

“Sure,” Tina turned and started walking back, Queenie quickly following so that she could at least attempt to comfort her sister in some way.

 

The sisters walked in silence most of the way back, Queenie not really sure how she was supposed to say to Tina. She had no idea what she was supposed to say to actually make any of it better.  She could see that her sister was hurting, and she didn’t like Leta all that much either. Not for the same reason as Tina but, mostly because Leta just wasn’t the type of girl that the Goldstein sisters would ever speak to.

“Teenie, you know that this ain’t going to last, right? She’s not the right girl for Newt. Anyone can see that. She’s the complete opposite to him, and the complete opposite to you as well,” Queenie started.

“Yeah the opposite to me. That’s probably why he’s off kissing her and letting her wrap him around her little finger,” Tina sighed. “He’s never been interested in me Queenie let’s face it. I’ve only ever been his best friend. Boring Tina who is so set on what she wants to do in life. Not spontaneous and not fun.”

“And not controlling and manipulative. I could see what she was doing to him. She’s just trying to say what will make him like her so that she can use him. It’s not a relationship that he should be in Teenie. He’s going to get hurt,” she mentioned.

“I know that Queenie, but we’re not going to damn well convince him that he should break up with her, are we?” Tina snapped and sighed, frustrated with herself, Queenie, and the thought of Newt and Leta being together. “We are not going to convince him to break up with her. Not with the way that he looks at her like he’s smitten.”

“Sorry Teen,” Queenie looked down and sighed. It just seemed like there was nothing that she could say or do that would convince her older sister that there was anything that they could do. She figured that she would just have wait it out. She just hated thinking that both Tina and Newt might get their hearts broken in the process of things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Tina walk into town and have a heart to heart with each other

Tina had grown used to Newt and Leta now. She still didn’t really like the fact that they were both still together, or that Newt spent all his time while at school with Leta and most of his time away from school with her as well. The window conversations had slowly dissolved into just once a week, sometimes not even that much, but instead of moping around and getting upset about all of it, Tina just delved into her school work. She didn’t think about Newt and she didn’t think about him with Leta at all, and she was happy.

Until one night when she heard Newt on the phone. She couldn’t help but, look up and notice that he was clearly upset about something. His head in his hand, and letting out a slight sigh. Tina opened her window and watched him for a while until he hung up and noticed her staring at him. With another sigh, Newt opened his window and looked towards Tina.

“Hey,” he started with a slight smile.

“You okay?” she asked softly, concern washing over her.

“Yeah, just tired of drama,” he answered with a shrug. “Leta is kind of upset with me but, I don’t know what I’ve done wrong.”

“Sorry,” Tina answered with a reassuring smile. “Do you wanna go out and go for a walk maybe?” she suggested. “I’m not doing anything important.”

“That’d be lovely,” Newt smiled at her. “I’ll meet you outside,” he told her and made his way downstairs and out of the house, only to meet Tina right outside his door. She smiled at him when he opened the door and linked arms with him. It was a tradition for them to walk in that way and she led him straight into the town.

“How’s Pickett?” Tina asked him first. If there was anything that was a safe subject then it was any type of animal, and Tina had grown quite fond of the little kitten that Newt adopted.

“Pickett is just fine. He’s getting bigger though and still won’t exactly leave me alone whenever I’m at home,” Newt smiled softly, something that always happened to him when he started talking about any kind of creature.

“Aww, he probably has some attachment issues so he’s chosen you as his new mother,” Tina teased and earning a laugh from Newt. Something that she hadn’t heard in a while and it only made her smile a lot more. Newt’s smile always made her smile and she had always thought that it was so bright that it could light up the whole town.

“That is certainly one way of putting it,” Newt grinned and shook his head slightly. “I’m happy to me mum to him though. I have been to countless other animals after all. They’re easier to understand than people are,” he confessed.

“I can certainly tell that,” she told him. “You always have been good with animals so Pickett is lucky to have you looking after him.”

“Thank you, Tina,” he smiled at her and went to sit down on a bench with her, more than happy to spend a day with her again. It was simple and easy for both and they relaxed in each other’s company. Tina was happy to be able to just sit and chat with him, walking into the town and just being with him, like old times.

“So, proms coming up…” Tina mentioned and looked towards Newt, wondering if he was going to be taking Leta or not. Although her brain was telling her that the logical answer was that he was going to be taking Leta and that she would probably stay at home and just watch some movies while eating junk food in her pyjamas.

“Yes. Has anyone asked you to go yet?” he raised an eyebrow slightly.

“No,” she answered with a small shrug, brushing it off like she didn’t really care if she was asked to go or not.

“Someone’s bound to ask you Tina. I don’t see why they wouldn’t ask you.”

“Thanks Newt but, I really don’t think that anyone will actually ask me. I don’t talk to anyone else except you so there’s nobody that would even think of asking me,” she mentioned and gave him a small smile.  She didn’t really expect people to ask her at all. Even if she had wanted Newt to be the one that asked her to prom. She knew that they would have gone together if he hadn’t been with Leta. They would have just gone together, had fun, and maybe even danced together a little. Now it seemed that he would be having the time of his life with his girlfriend and she would be all alone at her house.

“Okay, well just don’t think that nobody is going to ask you Tina because you deserve someone to go with. You’re amazing and anyone who doesn’t ask you is an idiot,” he gave her a reassuring smile and she just smiled, gaze down to the floor.

“We should head back home. It’s getting a little late and I haven’t actually eaten yet,” Tina confessed and stood up. “I hope that I managed to take your mind off things for a while though,” she told him and Newt nodded in response.

“Yes. Thank you, Tina,” he stood up as well and the two of them walked back to their own homes, Newt heading straight into his house and Tina lingering for a moment, intending to walk straight back to her own house. Until she was stopped, hearing Newt’s front door opening again and Theseus walking out and coming over to Tina.

“Tina?” he asked her and put his hand on her shoulder gently. “Can I ask you a quick question if you don’t mind that is?”

“Oh, Theseus. Sure, what do you want to ask me?” Tina gave a small smile in his direction.

“Well, I’ve noticed that you’re slightly down lately and it’s been ever since my brother has gotten a girlfriend. I know that they’re going to Prom together so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me maybe? You don’t have to say yes. I just thought that it would be good if you had someone to take you,” he shrugged with a smile on his face and Tina found herself fighting back a grin. It was true that Theseus was quite attractive but, Tina had always gotten on better with Newt. Still, she wasn’t about to turn down a prom offer from him.

“I’d like that Theseus. Thank you,” she leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. “See you later,” she smiled at him and headed inside, smile not leaving her face and cheeks turning slightly red with her prom invitation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, it's prom night! Have some slight Newt jealousy this time and Leta being a bit of a bad girlfriend.

Newt stood running a comb through his hair, and making sure that he looked alright in his suit. He looked over to Theseus in the mirror. He still had no idea that his older brother had asked Tina to the prom and he hadn’t even asked Tina if she was going with anyone either. He hadn’t even managed to get to speak to her about it for very long what with Leta taking him out and trying out just about every suit that she could find until, she found one that she deemed perfect.

“Why won’t you tell me who you’re going with?” Newt frowned slightly.

“You’ll know. She’s going to come here instead of me going to hers because screw tradition and your girlfriend is doing the same,” Theseus answered with a smile on his face.

“So, this girl is your girlfriend? Is she blind?” Newt raised an eyebrow slightly, with a teasing smile playing at his lips.

“No. She isn’t my girlfriend and no she is not blind. Unlike your girlfriend.”

Newt was about to answer back, when both boys heard the door knock and the two of them headed downstairs, ready to greet whoever’s date it was. Taking a deep breath Newt opened the door, and instead of seeing Leta standing at the door, his eyes fell onto Tina. His eyes widened slightly, and eyebrows shot up. It was the first time that he had seen her wearing a dress and he had lost the ability to speak.

“Are you going to let me in or are you just going to leave me standing here?” Tina raised an eyebrow slightly with a smile on her face.

“You- you’re going to the prom with Theseus?” Newt stood back to let her in and Tina walked in, feeling slightly more confident although, a tiny bit embarrassed by the dress and the fact that she was going to be seen in it. She normally stuck to her comfortable clothes, and very rarely wore any type of dress or skirt.

“Yes. He asked me, and I took a chance. Said yes,” Tina shrugged slightly and looked over to the older Scamander brother who was waiting by the stairs and kissed the back of Tina’s hand once she got over there. Newt however, stood and watched in slight disbelief. He hadn’t even noticed the fact that Leta had walked in and slid right next to him, taking his hand in hers.

“Ready to get going Newt?” Leta asked, breaking Newt out of the slight trance that he had found himself in and earning a nod in reply. She gave a slight smile and dragged Newt out, followed by Theseus who had offered to drive them all and Tina who wasn’t going to let any of the previous thoughts and feelings she had been having plague her tonight. She was going to dance, talk, and have a good night. That she was set on.

The drive was quiet, all apart from the radio playing in the front area of the car and once they pulled up, took their photos, and made some small talk the two couples went their separate ways. Newt and Leta to dance and Theseus and Tina to grab a drink each.

“Thank you for asking me here Theseus. I was just going to stay at home,” Tina told him after a sip of the punch.

“I know that you and my brother are close and since he’s been with Leta, he’s not been spending that much time with you and that’s upsetting for anyone. Especially when it’s your best friend,” he told her. “Not that I asked you here out of pity, I do hope that we’re friends as well Tina.”

“Yes, we’re friends,” Tina answered with a smile and put her cup down again, taking Theseus by the arm and dragging him out onto the dance floor. If she was going to go to prom, then she was going to get in at least one dance. Maybe, Theseus wasn’t the best at dancing but, she was still having fun and she was still smiling and laughing while they danced together, unknowing to Newt watching them from the corner of his eye.

Newt’s dance with Leta was a lot more just movement and less talking. No laughter and hardly any smiles exchanged between the two of them. His eyes focused on his brother and Tina and he yearned to be able to look that happy, even if he had convinced himself that he loved Leta. Why would she still be with him if she didn’t love him anyway? Even he had to admit that whenever he did go and see Leta, it was less talking and it was more kisses or something a little more and when they did speak it was always Leta telling him things like how he should style his hair, the clothes that he should wear, little things that seemed okay to Newt. She was looking out for him, that’s how he saw it all, and he was completely convinced that Leta was giving him only love.

Tina hadn’t even taken one glance at Newt for the whole night. She was perfectly content with dancing with Theseus and just letting herself have fun for once. She could forget about the school work, forget about boring Porpentina who never did anything fun. For one night, she was going to allow herself to actually have some fun. After dancing for a few songs, she, and Theseus moved back to the drinks table again so that they could cool down and take a breather. She had barely even noticed Theseus resting his hand against her bare arm, that was until he was suddenly leaning down intending to kiss her and she quickly looked down slightly so that he only got her forehead. It still felt nice though, she just didn’t want to give him the wrong idea. Yes, Theseus had been very sweet and had been some decent company that she didn’t mind being with during the night but, she didn’t want to kiss him. The pair just looked at each other slightly nervously, but still smiling and in silence. In silence that was until Newt and Leta came over to join them both.

Newt had seen the kiss happen from where he was stood and for a second he was dumbfounded. He hadn’t thought in a million years that Theseus would be interested in Tina and he hadn’t thought that Tina even liked his older brother. Why the kiss bothered him, he had no idea. It wasn’t even a proper kiss, it was a kiss on the forehead and probably meant nothing. It was what made Newt want to leave though and Leta had certainly noticed it.

“Theseus, me and Leta are heading off. I’ll see you at home though. See you later Tina,” Newt offered both a warm smile and before they could answer, him and Leta left the school hall and walked a little away, away from the crowds of people and away from the music. That was until Leta came to a stop and dragged Newt over to the shadows.

“I know that it probably hurts a lot seeing your best friend get closer with your brother but, I have a solution to that,” she spoke and dug through her bag until she found what she was looking for. “Now this is going to make you feel much better and you’ll soon forget about your brother and your so-called friend.”

“What is it?” Newt asked softly and let his gaze fall to Leta’s hands which seemed to be rolling up a couple of cigarettes but, according to Newt’s sense of smell didn’t contain just tobacco. “Leta are those drugs?”

“It’s only weed Newt and people get high all the time. Try it,” she held out one of the cigarettes for him, a grin on her face. “It isn’t going to hurt you and it’s going to make you completely forget about Tina Goldstein.”

With a slight hesitation, Newt took the cigarette and placed it between his lips, just waiting for Leta to light it and introduce him to something that he had never thought he would be doing, and the worst part was that he slightly enjoyed it and got some sort of kick from it.

Leta couldn’t help but, smile and smoke one too. She took Newt’s hand once again and dragged him into the street, the two of them walking back towards her place smoking and not talking to each other. Newt’s mind slowly forgetting all about the prom night and Theseus with Tina. No, his brain had other ideas, and a few of them included trying to get hold of more cigarettes and more things that would get him high, much to Leta’s pleasure. She hadn’t thought that she would convince him to go through with it but, now that she had and that she saw he was enjoying himself a lot, or was under the illusion that he was enjoying himself, she had quite a bit more planned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little more focused on Newt's thoughts and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, trigger warning for drug use. I myself have never actually taken the drugs mentioned in the fic so I am not 100% sure of the effects but, I'm going from what I have heard. Please note I do not condone drugs or anything of the sort. You guys do you but, I am not going to tell you to just go get high.

Prom was but, a distant memory for most people but, especially for Newt. He had let himself forget about everything that had happened, let the slight jealousy that he felt fade out because Tina was his best friend. She would only ever be his best friend, and while she did look outstanding in the darker, flapper style dress that she had worn to prom, Newt had a girlfriend and she was his priority. Even if she had introduced him to a drug that he was terrified to tell his parents about, so he normally found himself smoking away from the street, away from the town and mostly in alleys with only Leta for company. This went on for a while and nobody had really noticed. Tina was busy with mostly school work but, she had come over to visit Newt and Theseus a couple of times as well, feeling more like they used to but, still not doing the old routines of a daily window chat because Newt always came home in the early hours of the morning and just went straight to bed. Tina was growing increasingly worried about him but, then she figured that if he was going through something, or if he was upset then he would tell her. She had always been his shoulder to cry on if things got tough and he had always been hers as well. Not that she opened up much when she was upset. Tina tended to keep her feelings to herself and not let on how she was feeling. She kept her heart to herself as well, and hadn’t given it to anyone. There was nobody special enough that she could give it to. She even had things that she hadn’t told Newt because they were too personal, too much and she just wanted to store it away in the back of her mind and forget about it all.

 

Newt had stayed home one day, after a phone call from Leta to tell him that she didn’t want to see him that day but, with no explanation why. He headed downstairs, fully intending to go, and see Tina or Queenie when he heard his brother speaking in the kitchen. Figuring that he should probably make some conversation with Theseus, Newt strolled into the kitchen and was met with not only his brother but, Tina as well. The two of them looked up when Newt came in the room, and the pair of them had identical smiles on their faces.

“We were just talking about you,” Theseus told Newt. “Tina was telling me that you and her only come to the football games because you get free food and you can make comments about everything,” he raised an eyebrow slightly and Newt looked towards Tina who seemed to have her eyes fixed on his brother.

“We don’t say anything bad about you,” Newt assured Theseus and managed a smile, hands sinking into his pockets a little sheepishly. He hadn’t really expected to see Tina and his brother getting along so well, and it hurt slightly that Tina had been in his house and not bothered to come up and see him.

“Oh no, I think that you’ve done quite well to be captain of the team,” Tina told Theseus, with a smile painted on her face. Was she flirting with him? Newt couldn’t exactly tell, since he hadn’t been able to even tell when someone had been flirting with him. So, instead he just stood and watched them interact for a couple of seconds. They were certainly looking at each other a lot and smiling with some laughter, which was something Newt had to say that he didn’t really have with Leta. He and Leta never laughed together, at the moment all that they were doing was getting high and making out. Something that Newt never thought that he would be doing in a million years. He had always heard horror stories about the dangers of smoking and the dangers of doing drugs, yet here he was waiting for his next dose and he hadn’t even told his best friend about it. Someone that he could confide in about everything else, and he couldn’t even confess to her that he had some form of addiction. Although he wasn’t completely sure that what Leta was telling him was the truth. For all he knew what he was smoking could be something a lot worse than just weed and he would never know. Still, he couldn’t seem to get enough of it and he had no idea how he could stop himself either.

“Me and Tina were just about to go out and get some food if you wanted to join us Newt,” Theseus stated with a smile on his face, looking towards his younger brother who simply shook his head in reply. He didn’t really want to spend time with his brother and someone that he had no idea if he was attracted to or not, although he couldn’t help but, stare sometimes. Just watch her be who she was and even realise that she was the complete opposite to Leta.

Tina was taller for one thing, her hair was slightly shorter and more in a bob, Tina stuck to wearing cooler colours like blues and greys and almost always wore long skirts or pants and on some days, she would wear what people would consider ‘nice’ shoes but, sometimes she did just tend to wear a pair of sneakers. Especially if was a day where the two of them would have gone out exploring and looking for any sort of animal that they could help. Tina’s eyes were warm, kind, inviting, and they felt like coming home. She was the one person that Newt could count on and the one person he would trust with just about anything. She was kind, patient, not afraid to speak her mind, confident with her work and completely ambitious.

Then there was Leta. Who was shorter, had longer hair but, was still dark like Tina’s. Leta would wear short skirts or dresses, crop tops and high heels. She would drink alcohol and pull Newt into secret corners just to kiss him. She had never offered to go on an adventure with him, not shown all that much interest in animals or wanting to just go out and explore for the Hell of it. She would always convince Newt to do things her way or not at all and yet, she seemed to love him. Then there were her eyes. Leta’s eyes were dark, mysterious, and slightly alluring. They felt almost dangerous but, with an added thrill of adrenaline when Newt looked into them. They weren’t like Tina’s at all. The two girls were complete opposites. Leta was impatient, impulsive and controlling. She took charge most of the time and always wanted to be right. She was something new and slightly exciting, a hurricane almost that had washed Newt up in her waves and he couldn’t escape.

“No, I have some work to do and Pickett needs me to look after him today,” Newt finally answered with a smile. He nodded at both Tina and Theseus and stayed where he was standing, trying not to let his thoughts or feelings to get the better of him

“Well, see you later then. If you’re lucky we might even bring you back something in a doggy bag,” Theseus winked, earning a laugh from Tina before the two of them left Newt standing all alone in the middle of the kitchen with nothing but, his drowning brain for company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your lovely comments, it's people like you that are keeping me going with writing this fic. Sadly it will come to an end soon, I don't want to make it more than 10 chapters if I'm honest. There are only certain things that I can do with this fic and I'm running out of ideas. I do have a couple more things to happen and I hope that you guys enjoy what's to come!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the hurt/comfort part of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please don't think that I'm promoting drug use. Please don't go out there and start doing drugs. Stay safe x

Tina had been walking down the street, intending to be home in time. Something stopped her though when she saw two familiar figures standing in a darker area and both of them smoking, and not smelling too great. It took her a couple of seconds to realise that it was Newt and Leta, and her eyes widened slightly when she saw them.

“Newt?” she called out to him and was slightly more concerned when he looked up and seeing that his eyes were slightly red, but he had a slight smile on his face. “What are you doing?”

“Tina. Hey,” he answered slurring a little. “I was just standing and thinking you know. This is what I do now.”

“Newt you’re scaring me. What’s going on?” Tina asked out of concern for him and reached out a hand. “Come on over. Put the cigarette out and talk to me. I’m worried about you Newt,” she frowned slightly.

“Why don’t you leave him alone?” Leta stood up to Tina, looking her square in the face even if she was smaller than the other girl and raised an eyebrow slightly. “He doesn’t want to talk to you and he doesn’t want to bother with what you have to say to him.”

“Leta please, I don’t care what you do with your life but, don’t drag Newt into this. This isn’t what he’s used to! Please just stop!” Tina all but yelled at the girl. “Take him home! Or let me take him home, he shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Newt doesn’t want to go with you. Do you Newt?” Leta looked back towards Newt, a slight fire in her eyes and Newt just didn’t know what to say. He had no idea what he could say to that. He just stood a bit shocked with both women.

“Fine. I’ll just leave then. See you later Newt,” Tina added slightly bitterly and walked off, pulling her coat around her tightly and walked straight home.

 

Tina stayed in her room for most of the rest of the night, not realising that it had gotten to the early hours of the morning when she noticed Newt in the window opposite. She frowned when she saw that he was once again smoking and sighed softly.

“Newt. Will you please put out that cigarette and come and talk to me?” she pleaded, eyes growing larger and almost begging him to give up and stop.

“Right yes. I’ll be right over. Will you uh- will you be there?” Newt asked her and threw the cigarette down and out of the window before leaving his room and house. He hadn’t even bothered to knock on the door to Tina’s house, he was just suddenly in Tina’s room and it took everything inside of her to stop her from automatically making a fuss of him.

“Newt, what’s going on? Why are you smoking?” she stepped towards him slowly and wrinkled her nose slightly when she could smell the distinctness of what he had been smoking. “Newt, are you high?”

“Well I am five foot eleven so that’s quite high,” he answered with a slight shrug, causing Tina to rub her forehead slightly in disappointment, yet she was still concerned for him.

“Newt, you can’t do this. Why are you doing this?” she looked towards him with a small sigh. “Tell you what, you go and have a shower and I’ll go and get you some clean clothes,” she offered him a smile and led him towards the bathroom to let him have his shower and to clear his head a little bit. Tina quickly ran into Newt’s house and grabbed some clothes for him before coming back and leaving the simple blue shirt and checked lounge pants outside of the bathroom door for him, and retreating to her room.

She looked up when Newt came back into the room and smiled at him, patting the space next to her bed for him to join her. The bed dipped slightly with his weight and he looked down, playing with his hands slightly, unsure of what he could even say to Tina.

“I just want to know why,” Tina spoke breaking the silence between them.

“It was mostly to numb the pain,” he answered softly, not looking her in the eye.

“Numb the pain of what Newt? You have a girlfriend, I should think that you’re pretty happy.”

“I’m not happy though Tina. When I saw you with Theseus, that broke my heart,” he confessed. “And I don’t know why because I know that me and you would never happen Tina. You don’t see me like that and I’m with Leta,” he continued. “I love Leta…” Although he wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Leta or himself. “I want to give up. I don’t want to do this anymore but, every time that I try, I have no idea how to even start,” he sniffled slightly, tears filling his eyes and shook his head. “I’m sorry Tina.”

“Newt. There’s nothing going on between me and Theseus. We’re just friends I promise you that and you don’t need to worry about a thing,” she moved her hand over to his and squeezed it gently, offering a smile in his direction. She hadn’t meant to make him jealous or anything and hadn’t meant to hurt him either.

“I just thought that because you went to prom with him and started hanging out with him that you and he were more than just friends.”

“Newt, I only started hanging out with Theseus because you were never around anymore. You were always with Leta and I don’t know- I just wanted it to be us again. Me and you,” she confessed with a shrug. “When I saw you with Leta, it kind of hurt. I didn’t know what to do.”

“Why were you hurt? I thought that I was just your friend…” Newt frowned and looked towards Tina who simply bit down on her bottom lip, avoiding eye contact with him. She knew that she had to tell him eventually. Tell him how she felt and that she hated seeing him with Leta, and that she hated that someone else had gotten to him before she could actually tell him that he liked him more than just a friendly way.

“Tina?”

“Newt, I have something that I want to tell you but, please don’t do anything stupid or say anything stupid,” she told him and took a deep breath. “Please don’t say anything until I stop talking as well. On the night of that party. The party where you met Leta, I was intending on telling you how I felt about you. I was going to tell you that I did have feelings for you, I wanted you to know that I felt something and when I saw you with Leta at the party I just left. I didn’t want to see you with her,” she sighed shakily. “I thought that you hated Leta. We had always spoken that we hated the cheer squad and I just don’t understand how you can kiss someone that you hate and not kiss me,” she finished, tears starting to form in her eyes.

“Tina…” Newt moved closer to her and leant in slightly, until his lips were inches away from hers, his heart pounding against his chest, willing him to kiss her and to never let her go. His brain had emptied of Leta and filled with Tina. Kind Tina, funny Tina, gorgeous Tina. Until he felt her pull away slightly, before they could even kiss.  

“We can’t do this,” Tina whispered. “Newt, I want to kiss you but, not like this. Not when you still have a girlfriend and when you’re high. I want to kiss you when you’re yourself and when you don’t have a girlfriend. When you’re back to the Newt that I love.”

“Oh. No, I understand,” he nodded slowly. “Thank you for talking to me Tina. I’m going to get rid of the drugs tomorrow and break up with Leta. I know that she’s not good for me. I can see that now, and I want you to come with me. I want you to make sure that I do get rid of the drugs.”

“I will, and you can stay here tonight if you want to,” she smiled softly at him. “I’ll go and get the camp bed for you to sleep on,” she squeezed his hand again and left to set up a bed. When she got back though, Newt had fallen back and fallen asleep on her bed. So, she gently moved him slightly so he was lying down properly and used the camp bed for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost to the end


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina helps Newt with recovering and helps him out with the Leta situation as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter, and this one is a little longer than the others because I had a lot to write and I didn't want to do two really short ones so it's all in here. Go forth and enjoy.

Newt blinked his eyes open the next morning and lifted his head from the soft pillow. After the years that he had known Tina, he had never actually slept in her bed before. He had always taken an air bed or the camp bed, that he saw Tina sleeping in. His smile grew softly and he sat up, that was until he remembered what had happened the previous night. He had almost kissed her and she had told him that she wanted to kiss him. That she had feelings for him, and he knew that he did return them even if he had a girlfriend. He was going to have to break up with her, he knew that. He just wasn’t sure how he was supposed to break up with her. It wasn’t like he had ever done it before.

Tina moved slightly and sat up, looking towards Newt with a slight smile. Things weren’t exactly awkward between them but, she knew that there was a little tension between them. After last night, she knew that they were going to have to do something. She would go with him, help him get rid of the drugs and hopefully try and give him some advice for how to break up with Leta.

“Morning Newt,” she spoke softly, standing up. She always had been a morning person, and it fit in with Newt. He was normally up in the early hours of the morning and looking after Pickett. The kitten had formed some attachment issues and was always with Newt whenever he was at home.

“Hi Tina,” he muttered a little sleepily and just watched her for a couple of seconds. “Sorry for stealing the bed.”

“Oh, no it’s fine. You were tired, I don’t mind that much,” she assured him with a smile. “Do you want some breakfast before you go back home?”

“Breakfast would be lovely,” he nodded and stood up, following Tina down to the kitchen. Nobody else was awake yet, everyone else normally slept in while Tina woke up early and took care of cooking breakfast for herself, so there were no awkward questions about why Newt was coming down with her.

The pair sat at the kitchen table eating Tina’s cooked breakfast and sipping at their drinks. Newt, choosing just a simple tea and Tina opting for a coffee. That was something they had always differed in. Newt liked to stick to tea and didn’t particularly drink a lot of coffee, although he sometimes would take a hot cocoa.  Tina normally went for a coffee above anything else, but if she needed some sleep she too would go for a hot cocoa. Tina watched Newt over the brim of her pale blue mug, and couldn’t help but smile to herself. She was fascinated with the way that he worked, and again she hadn’t really noticed a lot of things about him. Of course, when he looked back up to meet her eyes, she would look away and act as though she had never seen him.

“Tina. I mean what I said last night. When I said that I wanted to give up the drugs, I meant every word of it and you don’t have to help me,” he told her.

“Newt, I want to help you,” she looked straight at him again and reached across the table to take his hand in hers. “It can’t be easy to go through what you’re going through and I’m your friend so I would like to help.”

“Well, thank you. I do appreciate it a lot,” he smiled softly at her and she returned the smile, trying not to let a giddy feeling take her over.

Once they were done with their breakfast and Tina had washed up, she took his hand and they both headed towards his house. He took her up to his room and made a little fuss of Pickett before he opened one of his drawers and pulled out a small pot, clutching it for a couple of seconds. Biting his lip, he handed her the pot and followed it by placing a lighter in her hand as well.

“That’s all of it,” he told her with a smile.

“This is a good thing Newt. I am proud of you for doing this,” she told him with a reassuring smile on her face. Closing her hand around the lighter and pot she let out a small sigh. She wasn’t completely sure how they were going to get rid of it. She knew that if they just threw it in either one of their bins then they would be interrogated by their families and probably have the school involved as well.  

“Come on, let’s go into town and we can find somewhere to chuck this out,” she told him and pocketed the items.

“Town is good,” Newt nodded and headed downstairs, Tina at his heel and left the house. The pair walked straight into town and waited for a little while, waited until they were a little more alone and Tina binned what Newt had given her. She looked towards Newt to get the confirmation of his feelings about it, and she was pleased to see that he had a smile on his face and that he let out a sigh of relief.

“Come on, let’s go on an adventure,” Newt told her and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the bin and through the town, up into a field that they had been in a countless amount of times. Tina rolled her eyes slightly, it wasn’t too much of an adventure but, she was still happy to be spending time with Newt again. He took a seat and pulled her down with him, Tina falling slightly and almost landing on top of him but, just a little to the side.

“Newt, we can’t stay here for too long,” she spoke softly and looked down at the grass starting to pick at it slightly. It wasn’t a subject matter that she wanted to bring up. “If you want to then you need to break up with Leta. It’s only fair on her and you. You can’t keep her in a relationship that you aren’t happy in. Not even she deserves that.”

“I know,” he nodded slowly and exhaled through his nose. “I’ll call her and arrange to meet. Will you be around? You don’t have to be there while I do the break up but, can you be at one of the next tables over or something?” he looked to Tina and gave a lopsided smile. “Then we can go back to it being us.”

“Yes Newt. I will be there,” she told him with a nod and nudged his shoulder gently with her forehead. “Now call her please.”

Newt nodded and took his phone from his pocket, a small smile towards the picture of Pickett atop his head as his lock screen, before unlocking it and pressing dial on Leta’s contact name. He took a breath when he heard her voice on the other line. Tina watched him as he spoke, arranging to meet Leta in half an hour at the diner where Tina and Queenie had first met the girl.

Once Newt put the phone back in his pocket, he pulled Tina up as he stood and they headed towards the diner together. With a smile, Tina kissed his cheek and went to sit at a booth where she would be slightly hidden from view but, still able to see what was going on once Leta had gotten there.

Tina was completely focused on the mug of coffee placed in front of her that it took her a couple of seconds to realise that Leta had strolled in and come straight to Newt. The smile on her face seemed like it was painted on and Tina kept her eyes fixed on the couple, just to watch how they were going to act with each other. Her eyebrow quirked upwards when Newt just sat down and gestured for Leta to sit opposite to him, and she felt a little smug that he hadn’t made an effort to kiss her anywhere as he normally would.

“Everything okay Newt?” Leta asked him as she sat down, frowning slightly.

“I need to talk to you, and I thought that it was better to do this in person. I have been thinking a lot and I just can’t do this anymore,” he spoke, not even looking at her.

“Can’t do what anymore?” Leta was all but, glaring at him and her voice had grown a bit lower, causing Newt to shift slightly uncomfortably. “Newt. Answer me.”

“I can’t be with you anymore. I can’t be in this relationship anymore,” he answered and finally looked up at her. “It’s over. Me and you, it’s over.”

“And what brought this on?” Leta frowned, a fire growing her eyes.

“I’ve just been thinking-,”

“Oh, is this what that Goldstein girl has been saying? Come on Newt, she doesn’t really care about you. She’s just trying to get rid of me so that she can have you for yourself.”

“Tina would never do anything like that,” Newt confirmed, which Tina had heard from her seat and smiled to herself slightly. “She actually cares about me. She has real conversations with me and she loves me for who I am. Tina’s been the one that has always been there for me. I don’t think me and you have even had a proper conversation,” he sighed and looked down to his hands.

“Fine. If that’s how you feel. Screw you Newt Scamander,” Leta stood up, picking up the glass of water from the table next to them and threw the water over Newt, who just stood a little shocked but still at the same time happy with what he had done.

As soon as Leta left, Tina came straight over to Newt and looked him up and down, just checking to see if he was okay. When she saw that it was only him being soaked that was the problem, she smiled and sat down next to him.

“I’m proud of you Newt. We should get you home though so that you can get into some clean clothes,” she told him and took his hand standing up again. Newt simply smiled in return and followed her out of the diner and back to his place.

Tina sat on his bed and waited for him to come back from getting dressed, Newt feeling a bit too awkward to get dressed while Tina was in the room. He came back in after a few minutes and smiled at her, his hair still slightly damp and a couple of water droplets falling from them. She looked towards him and for a moment there was a silence between them and they were both staring at each other. The only sound that they could both focus on was the sound of their breathing, and the only thing that either of them could look at was each other. Tina swallowed slightly and watched while Newt crossed the room towards her, her heart racing and her breath catching slightly in her throat.

After a couple of beats of them just staring, Newt took a chance and leaned down placing a soft and gentle kiss to Tina’s lips. As soon as Tina felt his lips on hers, she kissed back and felt her eyes closing, getting lost in the moment. And then it was over, but she found herself wanting more. Her eyes opened again and she moved her head back towards his, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him back down to kiss him again.

“Is that how you pictured our first kiss?” Newt mumbled gently, a grin playing at his place.

“Shut up, I never said that I pictured it,” Tina giggled and moved her hands to play with his hair. “But it was a nice first kiss, and I think that I’d like to do it again but, not just as your best friend. And I know that you only just broke up with Leta and you can take your own time with all of this but, when you’re ready then so am I.”

Newt just smiled and kissed her one more time, pulling her closer and getting lost in the moment. It had finally happened and after months of them both getting jealous, not talking as much and then finally confessing it felt right. It felt as if this is what he was supposed to be doing, and what he should have been doing from the night of the party.

It had always been Tina, he had just been too blind to actually see that. Tina had been there through every hardship. She had been there at every Christmas, every birthday, every animal that he had tried to rescue and take in and he was an idiot for not having seen her as anything more than just his friend before. Now here he was, arms around her and lips locked with hers and he couldn’t quite believe that he hadn’t been doing this sooner, and he knew that it was going to be something that he wanted to continue doing for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to those who stuck through this fic! It's because of you that I kept updating frequently. I know that I missed a day but, I was having a day where I was having a lot of angst from other Newt and Tina things thrown at me so I didn't have the feeling to write. However, it is over and I hope that I can write some more Newtina fics soon. 
> 
> Big shout out to Nat, Soph, Nikki, Millie, India and Megan who have all inspired me to write this fic and are always there to deal with the amount I talk about Newt and Tina. This is for you guys, consider this fic dedicated to all of you! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and have an awesome day!


End file.
